First
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru want to take it all the way but the first time can be awkward, even for twins... Ninth in our rps/fics.


**First**

Hikaru let out a deep sigh. He stared out of the window aimlessly, not really taking anything in. The sky was so silky black outside that all there was to gaze at was his own face, reflected back at him. Hikaru got up from the bed. There was something bothering him and he needed the crisp cool night air to clear his head. He stepped out onto his balcony, leaving the door open behind him, the delicate curtains flapping madly for a moment in the sudden breeze. Hikaru lent his elbows on the balcony and rested his chin on his hands.

**Kaoru wandered back into the room, having taken a shower and changed into his pyjama bottoms. He was slightly disconcerted when he didn't see Hikaru anywhere inside the room and was about to call a quiet question to the slightly too-warm air in the room, but his unspoken query was answered by a flutter of lightweight curtains. Padding over to the open doors to the balcony, he peeked out and saw his brother leaning against the balcony, cool night air breezing gently around his face and ruffling his hair somewhat. Kaoru shivered slightly and grabbed a t-shirt from the chest of drawers before he went out and stood beside Hikaru, face turned upwards to gaze at the stars. "Ne, Hikaru..." he murmured. "You're being oddly quiet..."**

Hikaru jumped a little then smiled sheepishly. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Kaoru quietly moving to stand beside him. 'Kaoru… I was just thinking about you,' he admitted. Hikaru slipped his arm around Kaoru, draping it lazily from his twin's shoulders. He had actually been thinking not just about Kaoru but about the best way to proposition his twin. Hikaru had been dropping hints for a while now and he had even secretly bought _lube_ for goodness sake. But he was still a _virgin_. Ugh, even the word alone made Hikaru cringe. He knew that Kaoru wanted to have sex with him too but the time had just never been right. The phrase 'he wanted it to be perfect' was such a cliché but it was true.

**Kaoru looked at Hikaru sideways and moved closer into the curve of his arm. The younger twin tilted his head slightly to look into Hikaru's eyes, seeing the stars reflected there and smiling at how beautiful the light looked in the muted gold irises. "What were you thinking?" he asked curiously, wanting to thread his fingers in Hikaru's soft hair but contenting himself with merely looking.**

'Umm…' _Just do it, baka_, Hikaru's brain ordered him. 'I was just thinking… how we… you and me I mean… we've never actually, you know… done it,' Hikaru muttered softly. To his annoyance he felt his face flaming and hoped desperately that either the cold air would stop him from getting too flustered or that the half light coming from the open door would not be bright enough to illuminate his blushing cheeks.

**Kaoru did notice the pink in Hikaru's cheeks- it wasn't too hard to see, pleasant as it was- and turned a similar colour. He'd thought about that too, of course. It wasn't as though... As though they'd done **_**nothing**_** though. He gazed steadily at Hikaru and replied with a small "oh..." Not sure what to say next, he turned his face back to the scene before them, eyes hovering pensively on the horizon.**

'Yeah.' Hikaru felt Kaoru staring at him but Kaoru had looked away before their eyes met. 'So…?' Hikaru phrased the word like a question and without giving Kaoru a chance to answer he used his free arm to tilt Kaoru's chin towards him. He leaned forward and pecked Kaoru on the lips a few times, twisting round so that he could give his twin a deep kiss instead.

**Kaoru responded accordingly, moving his lips against Hikaru's and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, now leaning his back against the balcony and no longer staring at the bright, clear stars above- kissing his twin was so much more interesting, lovely as they were. Of course, he wanted to have sex with Hikaru- he didn't doubt that it would be fun, especially now, as he felt a light nibble on his lip- but he wanted everything to be right. It was probably an empty wish as nothing was ever perfect, right? Still, he wanted everything to be as near as. He was also a little scared. From what he'd heard, it would hurt. Would he be able to stand it for Hikaru?**

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss briefly. 'We might be a little more comfortable inside,' he breathed, centimetres away from Kaoru's lips. Kaoru would know exactly what he meant, even though he was too embarrassed to say it. He kissed Kaoru again, slowly, deliberately, then pulled his twin inside by the hand. Hikaru could hardly recognise the sensation that made his stomach clench. He was _scared_. How was that even possible when he was holding onto Kaoru like this? _This is awkward. _Too_ awkward_ Hikaru thought, 'Are you scared Kaoru?' he teased to break the tension.

**Kaoru allowed himself to be taken inside; trying to ignore the fluttering- or perhaps flapping- feeling in his tummy and almost literally put his faith in Hikaru's hands. At the teasing question, Kaoru looked up; eyes locking with Hikaru's as his brother stared at him. He bit his lip uncomfortably, thinking about his answer, then replied with a small nod. "Just a little bit..."**

'… me too,' Hikaru admitted. 'He flopped down on the bed. 'But I don't know why.' He paused. 'This is stupid. I can't possibly be scared of my own twin.' He glanced up at Kaoru with a smile. 'Especially when he is as tempting and gorgeous as you are, ne Kaoru?'

**Kaoru sighed as he felt the flapping sensation ease somewhat. That Hikaru felt the same, and that he was making that kind of comment, was such a relief and Kaoru took a seat beside him on the bed, taking his hand. It was the same Hikaru as usual and Kaoru couldn't grasp what it was that made this unsettled feeling appear in his emotions. "It's probably the situation, ne?" He suggested.**

'Well we will just have to get used to it I guess,' Hikaru grinned. Suddenly he pushed Kaoru down on the bed, keeping their hands entwined. He wriggled on top of Kaoru and leant down over him, fire dancing in his eyes. 'Because there is no way I am letting you go.' Hikaru placed a lingering kiss on Kaoru's lips then pulled away. 'Now why did you have to go and put this t-shirt on Kaoru?' he asked with a frown, toying with the soft cotton, 'Now it's just another annoying thing that I have to take off.'

**Kaoru smiled to himself. That Hikaru was acting normally now had eased the feeling some more and he found he was more relaxed. "Did you not notice how chilly the air outside is?" he asked. The younger twin still had goosebumps up and down his arms, though this might not have been from the slight draught coming in from the still-open window. "But really, it doesn't take long to take off a t-shirt... And you're still fully dressed," Kaoru pointed out, one hand coming up to trail a finger down Hikaru's chin.**

'Well I can soon fix that if that's what you are worried about,' Hikaru grinned, fiddling with the button on his jeans and standing up so that they pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them and moved to pull off his t-shirt in one deft movement then stopped. 'No,' he decided. 'I want to take this slowly. I always feel it's over too quickly whenever we do stuff like this. Maybe because you always come too soon, Kaoru?'

**Kaoru rolled his eyes and sat up, grinning at Hikaru. "What can I say?" he asked rhetorically. "You must just be amazing..." Grabbing one of the pillows off the bed, he suddenly flung it at Hikaru, wanting to get a little payback for that last comment.**

'Now now, Kaoru,' Hikaru chastised his brother, clambering on top of him again so that he was straddling Kaoru. He leant down a little, smirking at his twin. 'There will be plenty of time for pillow fights later. Right now _you're_ at the top of my to-do list.'

**Kaoru flushed at the sudden proximity, but laughed at the simply awful chat-up line. Leaning up, he brought his lips to Hikaru's, suddenly wanting the smiling mouth to himself. He ran one hand through his twin's hair, feeling the goosebumps once again.**

Hikaru snaked his hands around Kaoru's back, pulling him close. Then, as they kissed, he ran his hands under Kaoru's t-shirt, tracing lines up and down Kaoru's skin. Inch by inch Hikaru pushed the shirt up. He wanted to pull it off but he didn't want to break the kiss with Kaoru. Instead he slid one hand slowly down Kaoru's lower abdomen, until it hovered over his twins crotch. Hikaru was starting to get hard and he wanted to check that Kaoru was the same.

**Kaoru unconsciously tilted his hips forward into Hikaru's hand, still kissing him as though he'd never be able to stop and with his fingers still wound into Hikaru's hair. The territory was still familiar and the younger twin found that he was able to forget the earlier tension for a while and just _feel_. He could feel Hikaru's warm breath invading his mouth and did nothing to dispute it. "Mmh... Hikaru..." he murmured between kisses.**

Hikaru was forced eventually to break away from Kaoru's lips and as he drew in a couple of hurried breaths he took the opportunity to rid Kaoru of his shirt. Instead of returning to Hikaru's lips however he wriggled down a little, causing momentary friction between them. Then he slowly licked Kaoru's chest, sliding his tongue over Kaoru's nipple. He kissed all the way up Kaoru's neck and ran a finger over his twin's soft lips before securing them again with his own.

**Kaoru made small noises, whimpers coming out of his chest and escaping his lips as he shivered somewhat and arched his back off the bed. His own hands drifted down and pulled up Hikaru's t-shirt, exposing his chest and lean abdomen, the lines of which Kaoru traced with a finger as he continued to battle- it might have looked- with his brother's lips.**

Hikaru helped Kaoru out by pulling off his shirt completely. Now he was in nothing but his boxers and he knew Kaoru could feel his erection through the thin layer of fabric. Well he could feel Kaoru's in any case. _Time to take things to the next stage_, he thought. 'Oh Kaoru,' he breathed in his twin's ear 'Guess what I bought the other day?'

**Kaoru turned his face a little, forehead colliding with Hikaru's lips as he did so. "I don't know," he replied innocently, a little distracted when Hikaru moved slightly and he could feel him, hard, against himself. "What did you buy?"**

'Lube,' Hikaru replied smugly with a hint of a smirk. 'I had to go to a sex shop to buy it. The girl behind the counter was really _interested_ in what I was getting. She must have had a thing for hot gay guys like us. It's a pity I have no intention of sharing you…'

**"And she would have gone straight off it if she found out it was for your twin," Kaoru murmured back, nuzzling his nose against Hikaru's. "Probably just as well for her; I would hate to think that anyone was interested in **_**my**_** Hikaru." His words carefully carried enough bravado to cover the icy feeling that had gone into his stomach at the mention of lube- a foreign thing to him, it made the uneasy feeling return.**

'You okay?' Hikaru checked. 'Don't worry big brother will look after you, Kaoru. You shouldn't be scared of your twin you know. I don't bite… well. Not unless you want me to of course.' Hikaru winked. He slid his hands along the waistband of Kaoru's pyjama bottoms, searching Kaoru's face for confirmation that it would be okay for him to slip his hand inside.

**Kaoru hissed in a breath as he felt Hikaru's long fingers graze his stomach and gave his answer non-verbally, kissing Hikaru before saying quietly, "I know... I'm just worried it will hurt." Carefully, he did not look at Hikaru's face as he said this, not wanting to see what his brother was thinking.**

Hikaru couldn't deny that it would be painful. He was very grateful that Kaoru was willing to put up with it for him. 'It may only hurt a little bit. I wouldn't know,' he grinned, 'but I think it's about time we found out. Wait here.' Hikaru clambered off the bed and grinning pulled the lube he had bought out of its hiding place under the loose floorboard in his room.

**Kaoru had sat up and observed Hikaru lift the floorboard to retrieve the tube and, for a moment, forgot his anxieties almost completely as he remembered the _other_ objects he'd hidden down there before now. Fortunately, they'd been burned now, and the gardeners had not asked any odd questions about the scorched patch on the grass. But, once that moment passed, he was back to feeling the same apprehension as before. Nevertheless, he tried a small smile- it was for Hikaru, for goodness' sake! He could do this for _Hikaru_, couldn't he? His twin wouldn't hurt him if he could help it, and Kaoru knew this. So he finally able to feel some anticipation for it, even getting up and going to his twin to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again.**

Hikaru fiddled with the lube as he was kissing Kaoru, flicking open the cap and squirting some onto his fingers… Well attempting to anyway. It was easier said than done, as he couldn't actually see what he was doing. Without warning he slipped his lube smeared hand down the front of Kaoru's pyjama bottoms. He knew it would feel good as he had _experimented_ a little with lube on his own length. He moved his hand slowly with light deft strokes, sticking to known territory for now.

**Kaoru gasped, arms tightening their hold on Hikaru's shoulders and pulling him closer in surprise. "Ahh... Hikaru..." he whispered against his brother's lips.**

It was time to bite the bullet. Hikaru carefully pushed Kaoru's pyjama bottoms down and ran his hand along one of Kaoru's thighs, pulling Kaoru's leg up so that it was hooked round his waist. He nuzzled into Kaoru's neck as he smeared more lube down the crease of Kaoru's butt. 'Ready?' he asked as he stroked his twin's opening.

**"Uhmm..." Kaoru hesitated, still clinging to Hikaru. "Can we..." He tilted his head towards the bed, not certain that his legs would support him for much longer.**

'Oh...' Hikaru was a little taken aback. After all he had told Kaoru to wait on the bed but Kaoru was the one that had got up and followed him across the room. 'Sure.' He stepped back and padded across the floorboards, pulling Kaoru by the hand. He knew that Kaoru was naked and aroused behind him and he just couldn't stop himself sneaking a look, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Kaoru had to blush, blood rushing to his cheeks to stain them a faint pink in the silvery moonlight slanting into the room through the still-open French windows. He decided to reciprocate, taking in Hikaru's appearance with a sweep of his eyes and a small, smirkish smile. "Just can't resist it, can you?" he asked, unable to not put in a small tease.**

Hikaru smirked back, taking advantage of Kaoru's distraction. Without warning he pushed Kaoru down onto the bed so that he was sprawled out on his stomach. Then before Kaoru had the chance to register what had happened, Hikaru slipped his middle finger, slick with lube, completely inside his brother. Hikaru's body trembled in anticipation of getting inside Kaoru. He couldn't even imagine how good it would feel as Kaoru's tight entrance, clinging to his finger, felt so _hot_. 'No, I can't,' he admitted truthfully.

**Kaoru had, of course, been pretty surprised. When he felt the sudden invasion, a gasp tore its way out of his throat, not sure if it felt nice or uncomfortable or anything really. He shifted experimentally and his expression furrowed, gauging the feeling of Hikaru's finger.**

Hikaru slid his finger out of Kaoru a little, then pushed it back in again. This was a new experience for him too. He knew every contour on the _outside_ of Kaoru's body but he was enjoying exploring Kaoru inside as well. 'How does it feel?' he asked, out of curiosity as well as concern.

**Kaoru wriggled slightly, hips tilting as he tried to get used to this new feeling. "It's not bad... Not right now anyway..."**

'Good,' Hikaru purred. 'So far so good.' He pushed his finger in as far as he could, lightly stroking Kaoru inside. He knew the principle of what he wanted to do but in practise it wasn't as easy as that. Giving Kaoru pleasure would only fuel his own but finding Kaoru's prostate was easier said than done. As his fingers found a new place inside his brother he noticed Kaoru tense. 'Kaoru?' He phrased his brother's name as a question.

**"A-ah... Hikaru..." murmured Kaoru, face buried in the sheets as he spoke. "What did you just do?" That had been rather unexpectedly amazing, and Kaoru was keen for it to happen again. Moving his hips, he tried to get Hikaru to mimic the action of before.**

Grinning in satisfaction Hikaru obliged, continuing to stroke the same spot with soft, rhythmical movements. Nothing except his own eagerness to go further could have persuaded him to stop. As it was he couldn't tear his eyes away from what he could see of Kaoru's ecstatic face. He let a second finger push it's way through Kaoru's opening and continued rubbing straight away, hoping to distract Kaoru from any discomfort.

**Kaoru's muscles protested slightly at the feel of a second finger, but he refused to show any kind of pain, thinking only of the stroking of that spot inside him- for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was called and didn't think it mattered- that was making him moan softly in pleasure. "I love you Hikaru," he whispered, more to the bedclothes than to his twin.**

Hikaru smiled. 'I should think so too,' he grinned, 'I expect that you wouldn't let just anyone do this to you.' He stroked Kaoru a little more insistently. This waiting was driving him crazy but in a good way. He knew the anticipation would make the experience just that little more special and he was willing to make this small sacrifice if it meant less discomfort for Kaoru. 'By the way I love you too,' he murmured conversationally his free hand snaking into Kaoru's and squeezing tight. 'Are you ready for the next stage?' he added, 'I think this one really will hurt.'

**Kaoru bit his lip and squeezed Hikaru's hand, nodding hesitantly but knowing that Hikaru was not going to make this any worse than it had to be.**

Scissoring the opening, Hikaru pushed in a third finger. He could feel he was really stretching Kaoru now, though to him Kaoru still felt breathtakingly hot and wet. He kept his fingers still for a moment, hoping Kaoru wouldn't find it too hard to adjust to them, as Hikaru was getting kind of desperate to be inside Kaoru now. All his earlier fear has been replaced by mindless desire for his twin.

**"A-a-aah..." Kaoru bit his tongue by mistake, but it seemed pretty small a pain compared to the feeling of being pulled open, Hikaru's long fingers moving about and scissoring. The younger twin could tell that Hikaru was really trying not to hurt him too much, and for this he was grateful. He moved about, trying to get his muscles used to moving in such a way.**

'Tell me when it doesn't hurt so much,' Hikaru instructed Kaoru, 'then you're ready for the real thing,' he added in a whisper. Hikaru let go of Kaoru's hand and smeared a trail of lube on his length. A _lot_ of lube actually. _Better safe than sorry_ Hikaru reasoned, as he would hate not to have used enough. As he touched himself, spreading the lube all over his length he let out a light 'oh' of disbelief. He hadn't realised how hard he still was. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised that being in such an intimate situation with his brother had the power to keep him aroused.

**Kaoru lifted his head and blushed when he saw what Hikaru was doing, wanting something more in that moment. He twisted round a little and leaned towards Hikaru, kissing him and placing a few light strokes up his length. He pulled away, gazing into Hikaru's moonlight-stained face, and smiled gently.**

Hikaru smiled back, though it was a little strained, as he couldn't help noticing the pain clouding Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru was doing a good job of hiding it but Hikaru had had sixteen years practice at reading Kaoru's face and considered himself a bit of an expert. He leaned forward and at the moment that their identical lips ghosted together he could not hold on any longer. Feeling that Kaoru did not seem as tight around his fingers as before, Hikaru guessed Kaoru was stretched enough. He removed his fingers. 'Ready… set…' he murmured a nervous smile of anticipation and apprehension fluttering across his lips as he positioned himself at Kaoru's entrance. '…Go.' He gasped as he pushed first the head of his erection, followed by the rest of his shaft entirely inside his brother. He closed his eyes, mouth hanging open, Kaoru's heat overwhelming him. _Finally_ their bodies were connected in a way that felt so good Hikaru was sure they were designed for this to happen. It felt amazing. Someone up there must have been feeling very generous the day that they gave Hikaru a beautiful twin brother all to himself.

**Kaoru could not help the gasp that fought its way suddenly from between his parted lips, having risen from somewhere in his chest. He'd never felt this way before... Hikaru was so much closer now than ever... The only way Kaoru could think to get closer would be to shed his own skin and wrap his brother in it, which was probably not the best plan. But with this amazing feeling of fitting, of this being exactly what they were put on this earth to do, came a great jolt of pain that went all the way up Kaoru's spine. His muscles were uncomfortable, pulled into different positions that they would have to get used to because there was no way Kaoru was never doing this again. He wanted to move, but the muscles whined, uncooperative and so he had to remain still for several moments, getting used to the pain and trying to squash it down.**

Hikaru tried to keep as still as possible for as long as Kaoru needed him to. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that once he started moving the friction would feel too good for him to be able to stop. He concentrated on the feel of Kaoru's thighs touching his own, smooth and perfect, to distract him and the way Kaoru's hair had flopped into his eyes. Hikaru stroked it back, cupping his hand around Kaoru's cheek and giving him a kiss on his nose. 'Tell me when,' he murmured. His desperate eyes, glazed with lust, locked with Kaoru's.

**Kaoru sighed after a moment, knowing that his eyes looked exactly the same as Hikaru's and not even needing a mirror to know that. He dropped his gaze to the sheets again, holding a wodge between his fingers in anticipation, and nodded slowly, feeling Hikaru's chest right against his back.**

Slowly Hikaru pulled out, paused for a moment then pushed himself back in. Hard. He couldn't believe how _tight_ Kaoru felt, his brother's body was squeezing and massaging his length as he moved and he groaned loudly. All the careful, slow, hesitant foreplay was forgotten as Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hips, thrusting wildly inside his twin. 'Ah… AH… KAORU!' he gasped, feeling as though he should tell Kaoru how amazing he felt but Hikaru's voice had betrayed him. Every time he tried to speak his words were converted into loud moans.

**"Hikaru..." Kaoru gasped out Hikaru's name in a soft moan, repeating it several times in different ways as he felt Hikaru moving in and out. The friction was both pleasant and uncomfortable; with every push and pull came a jolt up his spine but then also a tingling, soaring sensation in his lower abdomen that felt so good it was easy to forget all about any pain. "Nggh... More... Please... Hikaru..."**

Glad that his twin was ready for more Hikaru snaked his hand under Kaoru's body rubbing him urgently. He felt like he couldn't last for long as he pounded into Kaoru's overwhelming heat and he wanted them to come more or less at the same time. His body slid against Kaoru's; he gasped at the delicious rhythm. Just listening to Kaoru's moans and watching himself disappear into his brother turned him on. He automatically increased the speed of his thrusts. The tension in his groin built steadily but so did the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling that allowed him to think of no one and nothing but Kaoru.

**Kaoru gasped and moaned, submitting himself to the slightly off-beat rhythm they had going and softly murmuring Hikaru's name within it all. This was so different to any other time they'd ever done anything remotely similar to this and it was making him feel like he was closer to toppling any second. He breathed heavily, taking in great gulps of air because he felt completely and utterly breathless with desire and absolute love for his twin.**

Hikaru ground into him and groaned frantically in his ear. 'Kaoru… I'm gonna…' He felt like he need to give Kaoru warning. Suddenly Hikaru gave in to the pressure assaulting his length and came violently, flooding his brother. He arched his back and almost screamed Kaoru's name, hips jerking uncontrollably inside him. Hikaru continued to stroke Kaoru's length vigorously, pleasuring him while he was still hard. He gasped right up close to Kaoru's ear. 'I love you.'

**Kaoru was never sure what it was- the warm, thick fluid filling him, the fingers still gently coaxing him into moaning, or the gentle whisper in his ear- but thought that it was most likely some combination of these things that finally made him let out a shout of "Hikaru!" and come to his climax, mind completely full of images of Hikaru and knowing that it was him who made him feel this way and no one else. His arms, which had been supporting him thus far, finally betrayed him and buckled, letting him collapse tiredly on the bed, Hikaru still lying across his back. "I love you too Hikaru..." he mumbled, panting slightly as he got his breath back.**

Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru reluctantly and flopped down, half on top of him, completely exhausted. Then, ever mindful of his twin's comfort Hikaru shuffled over but he kept his arm around Kaoru, wanting to be close to him, especially now. 'Kaoru… That was amazing,' he admitted, 'you're so wonderful.' He pulled Kaoru towards him, kissing him slowly and it was love not lust that fuelled the kiss now.

**Kaoru kissed him back, cuddling closer to Hikaru and tracing the planes of his chest with one languid finger. "And you're so perfect," he replied sincerely, smiling as they came apart and looking into Hikaru's moonlit eyes and face. He laughed very quietly. "Wow... I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow," he grinned jokingly.**

'It doesn't matter,' Hikaru reassured him cheekily, 'It's the weekend. You can stay in bed all day if you like. Don't worry, you won't get bored… I'll keep you company.' Hikaru winked. As his body temperature fell again, now that he had got his breath back, he noticed the draught from the balcony door and dragged himself reluctantly up to close it. _Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to leave the door open_, he mused,_ we were being pretty loud_. He blushed, hearing Kaoru's little mewls and heavy moans all over again inside his head. He had finally had Kaoru all to himself, shown him just how much he loved him and Kaoru was right. It had been perfect. Hikaru caught sight of twin stars shining in the sky as he glanced up and his own eyes shone just as powerfully as he thought of all the positions, all the places where he and Kaoru could… repeat today's performance. Hikaru grinned widely. The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Beanie: Yay the twins FINALLY lost their virginity!

**Bella: Yep, you've been looking forward to this for a while, ne? That's the impression I got, in any case... **

Beanie: Why is that? What did I say? But yeah I really have. :D

**Bella: I don't remember tbh... School drove the memory out of my head. P**

Beanie: -groan- Yep we're back at school. Which makes rping hard. TT But don't worry, we will still be writing smut on a regular basis.

**Bella: Yes indeedy, we wouldn't give this up for anything; even though we don't own Ouran we still love it too much... -glances at school folder covered in Ouran pictures-**


End file.
